The present invention relates to a radiation image detecting apparatus for generating radiation image data by detecting radiation represented by X-rays, a control apparatus for controlling this radiation image detecting apparatus, a plurality of control apparatuses for receiving radiation image data generated by detecting a radiation by the radiation image detecting apparatus, a management apparatus for managing the plurality of control apparatuses, and a radiation image radiographing system using the radiation image detecting apparatus, control apparatus or management apparatus, and mobile information terminal apparatus.
In the field of medical diagnosis, a CR (Computed Radiography) system capable of handling a radiation image as digital data is put into commercial use. This CR system is made up of a reading apparatus for reading radiation image data by scanning the phosphor plate incorporated in the CR cassette through excitation light, and a control apparatus (also referred to as a console) for obtaining radiation image data read by this reading apparatus, wherein these two component apparatuses are connected with each other. The CR cassette exposed to radiation in a radiographing room is read by the reading apparatus, and the obtained radiation image data is transmitted to the control apparatus and is displayed, whereby the radiographing technician is allowed to make sure whether the optimum radiation image data has been obtained or not.
A large-scale CR system wherein a plurality of reading apparatuses and a plurality of control apparatuses are connected over the network has been proposed in recent years for use in a medical institution equipped with a plurality of radiographing rooms (Patent Document 1). In the large-scale CR system as described in this Patent Document 1, there are a plurality of patients to be radiographed at one time, and a plurality of radiographing technicians in charge of radiographing operation. This may cause confusion of radiation image data among different patients. To prevent this confusion, the instruction information known under the name of radiographing order information incorporating the patient information (e.g., patient name and age) and radiographing information (e.g., radiographing date, radiographing region and radiographing direction) is prepared in advance, and this radiographing order information is correlated with the cassette ID (identification information) for identification of CR cassette, whereby this information is registered. Thus, if one piece of radiographing order information is correlated with one CR cassette, the radiation image data obtained by reading the CR cassette with the reading apparatus is correlated with the radiographing order information based on the cassette ID of the CR cassette, whereby confusion of radiation image data can be prevented.
To permit radiographing of a patient who cannot be moved to the X-ray room due to serious cases and others, a traveling type irradiation apparatus for a doctor's round has been implemented. As a method having been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 2), effective radiographing operation at the site of visit can be ensured by carrying a mobile information terminal apparatus (PDA (Personal Digital Assistance)), together with this irradiation apparatus for a doctor's round. Generally, in the method of radiographing by a doctor making a round with the PDA, the radiographing order information for planned radiographing at the site visited by the doctor is transmitted from a control apparatus to the PDA so that this radiographing order information is stored in the PDA. After that, this PDA, the irradiation apparatus for doctor's round and the CR cassettes in the number corresponding to the number of radiographing operations are carried to the site visited by the doctor. At the site visited by the doctor, radiographing order information for radiographing operation is displayed on the PDA, and the CR cassette barcode (cassette ID) is read by the barcode reader mounted on the PDA, whereby correlation is established between the displayed radiographing order information and the cassette ID. After that, according to the radiographing order information, the irradiation apparatus for doctor's rounds is operated so that the radiation images are stored in the CR cassette. This CR cassette is read by the reading apparatus and the radiation image data having been obtained is transmitted to the control apparatus. Further, the correlation between the radiographing order information and cassette ID stored in the PDA is transmitted to the control apparatus wherein the correlation is established between the radiographing order information and radiation image data. As described above, if the PDA is brought to the site visited by the doctor, the radiographing order information is verified at the site visited by the doctor. After that, correlation is established between this radiographing order information and CR cassette for performing the radiographing. This arrangement eliminates the possibility of radiation image data being confused.
A proposal has been made of an FPD (Flat Panel Detector) apparatus as a radiation image detecting apparatus wherein this FPD apparatus incorporates the radiation detecting elements in a two-dimensional array on the substrate instead of the aforementioned CR cassette, and is capable of outputting the electric signal in response to the radiation dose applied to this radiation detecting element (e.g., Patent Document 3). Use of this FPD apparatus eliminates the need of using a reading apparatus that reads the radiation image by exposure to the excitation light, and directly gets the radiation image. This arrangement simplifies the system as compared to the case of using the CR cassette. This ensures more effective radiographing operation. Further, data of plural radiation images can be stored by the storing section incorporated in the FPD apparatus, and plural radiographing operations can be performed continuously in one time, with the result that radiographing efficiency is enhanced.
Because of such conveniences of the FPD apparatus, the FPD apparatus is anticipated to be applied to also the aforementioned large-scale CR system in future, as described in the Patent Document 2. Particularly in the radiographing by a doctor making a round, a plurality of radiographing operations are commonly performed in one round, use of an FPD apparatus eliminates the need of carrying the cassettes in the number corresponding to several radiographing operations to the site visited by the doctor, with the result that easy and convenient radiographing operations can be performed.
However, although the FPD apparatus offers an advantage of storing data of plural radiation images in one operation, it involves a higher possibility of causing an error in the correlation between the radiographing order information and radiation image data, and diagnosis may be carried out without the doctor becoming conscious of this error. To be more specific, if data of plural radiation images is stored in one FPD apparatus, even if plural radiographing order information for data of plural radiation images and the identification information of the FPD apparatus are registered correlated with each other in advance, the incorrect correlation will be established between radiation image data and radiographing order information when the order of performing radiographing operations have been replaced.
Further, in the radiographing operation by a doctor making a round of visits using the aforementioned PDA, if the FPD apparatus is used instead of CR cassette, incorrect correlation may be established between the radiographing order information and radiation image data. Further, diagnosis may be carried out without the doctor becoming conscious of this error.
For example, when radiographing operations are performed using one FDA apparatus in one radiographing operation during doctor's round, plural radiographing order information for the planned radiographing operation is stored in the PDA, and the correlation is established between the plural radiographing order information stored in the PDA and one FPD apparatus. Then radiographing operation is performed according to the order number included in radiographing order information, starting with the lowest numbers. Thus, radiation image data corresponding to plural radiographing operations is stored in one FPD apparatus. Data of plural radiation images stored in the FPD apparatus, and information about correlation between radiographing order information stored in the PDA and FPD apparatus are transmitted to the control apparatus. After that, correlation is established between the radiographing order information and radiation image data by the control apparatus based on the order number and radiographing sequential order.
However, for example, if the order of radiographing operations is replaced to suit the convenience of a patient or doctor, incorrect correlation will be established between radiation image data and radiographing order information in the control apparatus. In this case, if the plural radiation image data is of a plurality of patients wherein the radiographing regions are identical to each other (or similar to each other), radiation image data cannot be identified and it is difficult to find an error in correlation. This makes it difficult to establish correct correlation between the radiation image data and radiographing order information, and will hence lead to a serious medical error.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-159476    [Patent Document 2] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147910    [Patent Document 3] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-122304